toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Pinkpuffball
Welcome! Hi Pinkpuffball, welcome to Toontown Wiki! No Thanks for your edit to the Pajama Place page. That street used to be called "Rock-a-Bye Road", and that's considered a true fact. Stop removing true facts! Keep it up, and I'll get an administrator to block you. Block me for stating true facts? Wow. This is why I can't Toontown's new playerbase. They act like they know all, yet most of the time they are completely wrong. Go ask Disney themselves if you want a straight up answer. The map was made by a player after the release of Sellbot HQ with the assumption that a Street would lead to each Cog HQ. Those names were IDEAS, not actual facts. The map was never endorsed by Disney in anyway. Wanna check that? Send it to them and ask if they made it. Back in 2006, their was a hoax where a Toon claimed to have been left on during maintenance, and had seen Lawbot HQ and the street leading to it. All the pictures he used were photoshopped, including one with the infamous "Penguin Place". Many new that have seen the picture assume that it is a legit Screenshot. It's an understandable mistake, but refusal to admit that is just unacceptable behavior. I'm most likely just wasting my time though, as I'm sure you're all going to choose to remain completely ignorant and unaccepting of true facts. There's a good quote for this situation: "There's no point in arguing with an idiot. They will just drag you down to their level and beat you with experience." And I'm sure that's what's happening here. "Penguin Place" Do not start an edit war, especially if I have asked for a reference. Saying "I was there" is not going to cut it as it is not enough to support the information. Use the article's talk page if you have evidence (by adding a link to an official document). As much as I believe such streets were fanmade, you will still need to provide a citation to allow users to understand the case; otherwise, you're just going to start an edit war, and all those involved in the edit war will be blocked. So, what your saying is that the information is real just because I can't get into contact with the original author from the distant past, have him come here, and state that he created the picture. Let's explain this in easier terms for you though. Say that a man found a picture of the Wizard Of Oz that had been created while the movie was in production. The picture was obviously fan made, as it has Dorothy in Paris with the Tin Man and The Scarecrow. Now, this man believes the picture is an official photograph of the movie's production. He tells all his fellow fans of the movie, and they look up to him, so they believe every word he says. Is the picture truly official, just because this man assumes it to be? I'll let you answer that question. :You are assuming that I am accepting the image as "real." I am only asking for you not to start an edit war and to provide a reference, if possible, to where you believe it is all a hoax. It is not necessary to find the original author as long as there are documents stating that he or she created the image; when a document can be found, a link to the website can be addressed to us where we can further investigate this issue and make the final decision of whether the information is found true or false. It may be a hassle to find a documented source; you might even have to try to persuade Toontown Staff to spill the beans and try to get the information from them (which is likely not possible). :Regardless, if the document cannot be found, the information will be removed anyways within a week or so. However, since some of the users believe the image to be real and some believe it to be fanmade, I have asked (in the summary and within the article) to provide a citation that is not an image nor a video so that we may all understand the case. Anyone and everyone can go on and on about who is right, which will obviously lead to an edit war. Creating an edit war will then cause a majority of participating users to be blocked (those who were involved). I do not wish to see an edit war and/or block users for starting one, which is why I have placed a tag into the article. :And please, do remain civil in arguments. You shouldn't be using a quote that can be demeaning. I can see that you have potential in helping the wiki out, but due to this issue, I am addressed to creating a rule about referencing all facts (which we should have been doing from the start like a professional wiki would be doing).